


Slow Pace

by new_groovee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Kozume Kenma, K-pop References, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Some Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_groovee/pseuds/new_groovee
Summary: The best way to relieve the stress of university volleyball and modelling gigs for Oikawa, Kuroo, and Kenma is to spend lots of time wrapped up in each other arms.





	1. Long Day After Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This was just my excuse to write hella Oikuroken smut. I said porn with plot, but the plot is minor, (very minor) this is mostly smut. Oh well!

“Ken-chan! We’re home!” Oikawa announced as he threw the door to their apartment open. Kenma sat up where she was resting on the couch and scrunched up her nose as her two boyfriends entered the apartment.

 

Kuroo dragged behind Oikawa a little slower and sighed as he plopped down their gym bags.

 

“How was practice,” she asks as Oikawa comes over and wraps his arms around her neck, pushing her back against the couch, and successfully rubbing his sweaty body on her.

 

“Terrible, I just want to cuddle,” he whines.

 

“Cuddles occur after showers,” Kuroo declared, coming over to them and yanking Oikawa off of her by the back of his shirt. Oikawa visibly pouts, but Kuroo ignores him, in favor of leaning down and pressing his lips against his girlfriend's soft ones.

 

“Hey, kitten,” he says against her lips.

 

“Welcome back, Kuro,” she says. “I bought take-out. It's on the counter.”

 

“Alright, we'll be in the shower.”

 

Oikawa whines, but Kuroo continued to lead him back into their full bathroom. The door shuts and a moment later she hears the shower running. With her two boyfriends occupied, Kenma sighs and sets her PSP down on the table. Her hair had been put up in a neat bun, but Oikawa’s antics had loosened her hair out of the tie.

 

She sighs and stands up, untangling her hair the rest of the way as she walks towards the kitchen. Their apartment was a decent size, with two bedrooms, one full bathroom, a half bathroom, a spacious living room with a East-facing balcony, a well-equipped kitchen, and an island that overlooked the living room.

 

She leaned against the island as the food reheated in the microwave. On days that Kuroo and Oikawa had a late practice, Kenma took it upon herself to prepare dinner, which usually just meant getting take-out after she left the studio. The only things she really knew how to cook were from a cooking book her manager had given her so she could eat healthy. But she knew the diets of university volleyball players and part-time models were completely different. She wouldn't force them to suffer with her low-carb eating regime.

 

“Mm, smells heavenly.” She turns her head as Kuroo comes to snake his arms around her waist and pull her flush against his chest. She leans into the embrace and breathes in the scent from his freshly showered skin. “How was your day?”

 

“Classes were fine and I was able to leave the studio early, since they were just taking measurements,” she says. 

 

Kuroo runs his warm, large hands down the side of her arms and she feels goosebumps rise in their wake. His hands come up to knead her shoulders and she closes her eyes to the touch. His hands know exactly where to focus on after years of familiarity between them.

 

“What did you get us?” Oikawa asks, walking into the kitchen with nothing on but drawstring sweatpants and a towel in his hair.

 

“Pork cutlet for you, eel bowl for Kuro, and chilled tofu for me,” she says, while distributing the individual boxes.

 

Oikawa goes to the cabinets to pull out a couple of cups for them. “Do we have any more Pocari?” he calls over his shoulder as he opens the fridge with his foot.

 

“There should be some on the second shelf,” Kuroo calls back as him and Kenma make their way over to the  _ kotatsu _ . They sit on opposite sides and Oikawa takes his place between them and sets down cups.

 

Oikawa passes Kuroo a bottle of Pocari and hands Kenma a bottle of cider. “ _ Itadakimasu _ ,” they all manage out before splitting their chopsticks and beginning eating.

 

Kenma sits quietly, listening to her boyfriends complain about their new training regimes. She wasn't a very active person, but if she felt up for it, some mornings she might join them on an early workout. It all depended on if they could convince her to leave the warmth of their shared bed. When she did indulge them, she almost immediately regretted it. A quick jog always ended up as a long trek across town and some light abs meant extensive focal training.

 

“When is the Magazine's party?” Oikawa asks around a mouth full of food.

 

“Not for a while,” Kenma says. “The designers have been focusing on perfecting the outfits to match this season's theme.”

 

“Oh, I'm excited to see our Ken-chan all dressed up,” he raves. “Maybe they'll put you in something sexy and revealing.”

 

Kenma scrunches up her nose and tucks her chin into her chest. “Sexy and revealing doesn't fit with the theme of ‘Sheer Elegance’, Tooru.”

 

“You never know, they could probably work something in,” Kuroo says.

 

“Right? Maybe if we push for them to change the theme, they could do something about it,” Oikawa muses.

 

Kenma chuckles and shakes her head. “They're not going to change the theme just because of my two horny boyfriends.”

 

“I don't know, Kenma. Oikawa has a lot of pull when it comes to stuff like this,” Kuroo says over the rim of his glass.

 

“You'd be surprised at how convincing I am when I put my mind to it,” he agrees.

 

“I doubt it.”

 

“But don't worry. I won't try to change the theme, not when I can see sexy and revealing right in my living room.”

 

Kenma looks down at what she's wearing, currently a pair of pajama shorts littered with cats and a thin black tank top. Revealing, maybe, but sexy, definitely not. Oikawa tugs at the hem of her shirt and leans over to kiss her.

 

“Isn't she already sexy, Tetsu-chan?” he calls over his shoulder.

 

Kuroo is watching intently with a wicked smirk on his face. He had forsaken his food and was now leaning on the  _ kotatsu _ . He nods and blinks slowly.

 

“Yes, very sexy.”

 

“Now, all we're just missing is the revealing aspect,” he says as he slips his hand underneath the edge of her tank top.

 

His hand is warm and his fingers lightly trace her smooth belly in small circles. Her breath hitches from the delicate touch, which elicits small chuckles from both of her boyfriends.

 

“Did you guys plan this in the shower?” she asks as Oikawa leans in closer and Kuroo comes to move around the  _ kotatsu. _

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

Before Kenma could respond, Oikawa’s lips were back on her’s and she was pressed against the front of the couch. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth to him. She felt more hands on her body, rubbing her calves and roaming up her outer thighs. 

 

She pulled back and opened her eyes, locking onto Kuroo’s intense dark hazel glaze. Just the magnitude of both their gaze on her had her body feeling hot and wanting. Oikawa shifted so he was kissing down her neck, lightly sucking the soft skin there and dragging his teeth over it.

 

“No, marks,” she gasped out. “We're doing a shoot tomorrow.”

 

“At least not in any visible places,” Kuroo says as he bends down to suck a hickey right into the skin below her hipbone. Kenma moans, but it's soon swallowed down by Oikawa’s mouth.

 

She feels one of them tug at the bottom of her shirt and willfully lifts her arms for them to remove it.

 

“Now this is revealing,” Oikawa says. They both lean back to survey their girlfriend. She sits back against the edge of the couch, breast rising slowly as she watches them, lips pink and glistening.

 

“That's a nice bra, kitten,” Kuroo compliments.

 

It was a nice bra. Black lace, skinny straps, and perfectly cupping her B-cup breasts.

 

“Thank you, it's a set,” she purrs.

 

That gets both of them to gawk. They glance at each other and swallow. Kuroo tentatively reaches out a hand to brush his fingers against her stomach. She arches into his touch and wraps a hand around his shoulder to pull him into a kiss. Kuroo’s tongue maps out her mouth and Oikawa kisses down her exposed neck.

 

She's pulled into Kuroo’s lap with a huff and chuckles a bit at his eagerness. Oikawa moves behind her and she can feel his hands on the side of her hips. She parts from Kuroo’s lips and twines her fingers behind her in the hair at the nape of Oikawa’s neck.

 

Kuroo and Oikawa lean around her to lock their lips together. Oikawa moans into Kuroo’s mouth and presses against Kenma’s back. Kuroo brings one of his hands up to where Kenma’s is and they both rest in Oikawa’s hair. She watches them as they slot their lips together, taking in every second of them.

 

How she got this lucky? She did not know.

 

A hand slides up her stomach and cups her breast. She looks down to see Oikawa’s hand squeezing her chest gently and thumping her nipple through the thin material.

 

“How about we reveal the matching set?” Kuroo says when his mouth is no longer occupied.

 

“Maybe we should move to the bedroom,” Oikawa proposes. Kuroo grins and in an instant, Kenma is swooped up in her lover's arm and is thrown over his shoulder like a stack of potatoes.

 

She would argue, but the look on Oikawa’s face as he trails after them is enough for her to put up with the manhandling. He comes to press a quick kiss to her lips over Kuroo’s shoulder before she is being haphazardly tossed onto their large bed. She bounces on the bed a little and she's sure she no longer looks as sexy as they believe her to be. They don't seem to mind because Oikawa is leaning over her and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

“God, you two are so hot,” Kuroo says. He stands off to the side and slowly lowers himself onto the bed with them. They both reach out arms for him to join them.

 

He kissed Kenma first, deeply and slowly, before moving to kiss Oikawa in the same manner. He trailed down his neck, sucking hard into his skin to leave marks. He disappeared behind him and began trailing kisses down Oikawa’s spine.

 

He leaned into Kuroo’s touches on his skin and bent down so he was pressed up against Kenma. She arched up and allowed his hand to come around her back and undo the clasp on her back. Her bra easily fall off and he took the moment to appraise the beauty underneath him.

 

He licked down her neck, and took a nipple into his mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue over it. Kenma moaned and arched further, he snaked one hand underneath her to keep her elevated as he switched to the other nipple and gave it just as much attention.

 

Kuroo was moving further down his back and had reached the edge of his spine. His hands came around him and pressed against his crotch, feeling how hard he already was. Oikawa moaned against Kenma’s nipple as he felt his sweatpants being tugged off of his hips and down his thighs.

 

His cock sprang free and Kuroo gave it a few strokes, eliciting more moans from Oikawa, before running his hands down the hard muscles of his legs. He kissed his cheek and then bite lightly into it. Oikawa whined, but pressed back against Kuroo.

 

“You look so wrecked, Ken-chan,” Oikawa says as he trails lower down her stomach. He made sure not to leave any marks into her skin, but that didn't stop him from mapping out every inch of her skin. “Let's see how good you are at matching.”

 

Kenma spread her legs as Oikawa’s hands came to pull down her shorts. She lift her legs to allow him to completely rid herself of them and leaned back into the pillows as Oikawa’s eyes drank everything in.

 

“Perfect match,” Kuroo purred from where he glanced over Oikawa’s shoulder.

 

“And look how wet she already is,” Oikawa points out as he rubs her through her panties. Kenma gasps at the feeling of him touching her.

 

She hears the telltale sign of a lube bottle being opened up and then Oikawa keens loudly as Kuroo presses a finger inside him. Kenma chuckles and reaches up to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Sounds like someone is getting as wet as I am,” she teases.

 

Kuroo chuckles behind him and Oikawa grins down at her. If she wanted to tease, then he would tease. He yanks down her panties and she yelps at the sudden movement. He tosses them somewhere behind him, maybe in Kuroo’s face, and leans down to run his tongue over her wet lips.

 

“Ah!” she moans. Her hands come to rest in his hair between her legs. He moves his arms around her hips to keep her in place as he eats her out, slowly licking her clit, and then ignoring it completely to press his tongue deep inside her.

 

With Oikawa lowered, Kenma has a perfect view of Kuroo working him open from behind. His eyes are focused on Kenma and her rising chest as his pushes a second finger inside Oikawa’s tight heat. She moans louder, as if having Kuroo’s eyes on her turns her on even more, maybe it does.

 

Kuroo takes the opportunity to reach around Oikawa and stroke his cock. Oikawa moans where he's at and Kuroo strokes it again, loving the way Oikawa tightens around his fingers. Kenma’s legs are trembling around Oikawa’s head and she's barely able to keep her moans in, even if she's pressing a hand against her mouth to stifle her cries.

 

When she does come, Oikawa continues to eat her out through it, not easing up on her clit with his tongue and forcing more moans from her. Slowly he lifts up and grins down at her.

 

“Coming already, Ken-chan? But I'm not nearly done with you,” he taunts.

 

Kuroo responses by hooking his fingers inside Oikawa and rubbing hard against his prostate. Oikawa gasps and almost loses balance over her. She chuckles and leans up to capture his mouth in a kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

 

“Tetsu-chan, whose side are you on?” Oikawa throws over his shoulder.

 

“The winning side,” he answers.

 

Oikawa grins and turns back to Kenma underneath him. “Where are the condoms?” she asks.

 

“Here.” Kuroo produces them from somewhere, or maybe he had them the whole time. She takes one and opens it with her teeth, locking eyes with the two of them the whole time.

 

“Kitten, you are unbelievably seductive when you're like this,” Kuroo says.

 

At the same time that Kuroo adds a third finger, she slowly slides the condom over Oikawa’s cock, kissing into his mouth the whole time to help ease his pain. She let's him adjust to the new width and runs her hands over his hard chest.

 

They continue kissing and Kenma runs her hands over his cock while Kuroo finishes stretching him open. When he was completely done he nudged Oikawa forward as he leaned back to strip the rest of his own clothes.

 

“I want you inside me,” she mutters into his ear.

 

Oikawa doesn't need any more persuading before he's spreading her legs and easing himself inside her with a low groan. Kenma moans as she's is stretched and filled by Oikawa’s cock, lifting up her legs to wrap around his waist and pull him deeper inside her. He kisses down her neck, slowly pulling out and pushing back into her, grinding his hips down hard so he can rub every spot that she loves so much.

 

He keeps up his slow, deliberate thrusts as Kuroo rolls on a condom behind him, finally touching his cock after such a long time. He could probably come just from hearing his two lovers and seeing them wrapped up in each other like they were. But he wanted to be just as deep in Oikawa as he was in Kenma.

 

Kuroo placed his hands on Oikawa’s hips, running them down Kenma’s thighs, and around the front, feeling where his two lovers were connected at and pressing his thumb against Kenma’s clit.

 

“Ah- Kuro!” she moaned out as he rubbed her while she was being fucked by Oikawa. 

 

His other hand came to rub at Oikawa’s entrance, spread lube over himself and then pressing inside of him. Oikawa’s hips stilled and he moaned into the space by Kenma’s neck as Kuroo filled him. Grinding down hard enough that even Kenma could feel it a whole body below him. He wrapped his hands around Kenma’s ankles and pulled them towards him, forcing Oikawa to go deeper, and driving more cries out of the both of them.

 

Kuroo kept grinding hard, feeling Oikawa tighten around him with such heat that he might just come before he was able to really even do anything. He kissed the back of Oikawa’s neck, where sweat was gathering at and bit it lightly. He leaned to the side a bit to see Kenma below him. 

 

He grins. “Are you ready, kids?”

 

Before any of them could reply he leaned back and pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed into Oikawa with such force that he rocked the bed. He gripped Oikawa’s hips and Kenma’s lower calves and gave another hard thrust, soaking in every moan he got from his lovers.

 

He might have two lovers, but he was definitely going to fuck the shit out of both of them tonight.

 

Oikawa was somehow able to get his bearing and leaned on his elbows so he could look down at Kenma, who was holding on by a thread underneath him. Kuroo kept his hard pace of fucking into him and hitting his prostate with every thrust. Oikawa rolled his hips, meeting his thrusts and then delivering his own to Kenma.

 

“So good,” she gasps out. She gripped Oikawa’s back, nails digging into him that it was almost painful as she tilt her hips to allow him to go just as much deeper inside her.

 

“Ah, I'm coming.” Her legs tightened around Oikawa’s waist and Kuroo ran his hands down her skin as she came.

 

Oikawa wasn't far behind her, pressing his hips deep inside her as he came in thick waves. She kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, kissing the side of his face and whispering words of endearment as Kuroo kept fucking into him. He was almost on the edge of overstimulation, but Kuroo came with a high cry, hips bucking and hands gripping Oikawa hard.

 

Kuroo slipped out of Oikawa and tied off his condom before lying down on his back, hand thrown over his chest and breathing hard. Oikawa slowly pulled out of Kenma carefully and discarded his condom before lying down on the other side of Kenma. Between them, Kenma was already fast asleep. Chest rising and skin flush with the night's activities. They locked eyes over her sleeping form and laughs.

 

“I'm going to be so sore tomorrow,” Oikawa chuckles.

 

“Ah, don't worry. I'll carry you to morning practice.”

 

“I'm going to hold you to that, Tetsu-chan.”

 

“Don't worry, I keep my promises.”

 

Oikawa leans forward to press a kiss against his lips and gently bites his bottom lip. Kuroo grins and kisses back.

 

“Good night, Tetsu-chan.”

 

“Good night, Tooru, Kitten.”

 

Kenma mumbles and rolls over so she's on her stomach.

 

Oikawa pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade before bringing the blankets up to cover themselves and they intertwine their legs together to get comfortable.

  
“Good night, Ken-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also posted this from my phone since I'm out of the country currently, so I'm sorry if the format is weird.  
> This was my first time writing a threesome smut scene, so be nice to me!


	2. Sometimes It's Best to Show Up Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, what better way to spend 4/20 than with an update?  
> I'm sure there are a bunch of things, but humor me here.  
> Enjoy!

True to his word, Kuroo carried a complaining Oikawa to morning practice, leaving their girlfriend sleeping in bed. Oikawa huffs when he was let down off Kuroo’s back, but stretches contently. Kuroo bends over outside the gym doors and attempts to catch his breath.

 

“Tired already? That type of stamina won't win any games.” Oikawa teases as he smacks his back with all the force he can put behind it.

 

Kuroo keens and lunges slightly forward, almost knocked off balance. He glares up at his giggling boyfriend as he makes his way into the gym. After gathering himself he stands to follow after him. 

 

“You weren't complaining about my stamina last night,” he purrs in Oikawa’s ear, before turning and leaving him with his mouth slightly open. Kuroo snickers to himself and goes over to the other volleyball players that had already arrived.

 

“Kuroo, you’re looking pretty chipper this morning,” their vice-captain, Tachibana Reiji, states, eyeing him as he drinks from a water bottler.

 

“I’m always chipper in the mornings,” he says, setting down his bag and getting out his volleyball shoes.

 

“Well, whatever, just as long as you keep that enthusiasm for our practice match this weekend.”

 

Kuroo grins. “Don’t worry, I’ve been looking forward to it for awhile.”

 

Reiji stops to look him over for a second. “Oh, yeah, I forgot, you got a couple friends on the team we’re going to play.”

 

“Yup,” he says while stretching out an arm. 

 

Somehow throughout the night Oikawa was able to worm himself on top of both him and Kenma, successfully pinning them both under his full weight while he slept comfortably. Kenma naturally slept like a log, so he wasn’t too concerned about her, she’d wake up a bit sore, but still well rested. Especially after last night.

 

“Actually, two of my old high school friends play on the team. We’re looking forward to seeing them again and plan on making a whole weekend out of it.”

 

Reiji hums, but doesn’t question it any further. “Well, as long as you don’t go easy on them for old times sake.”

 

Kuroo chuckles at that. “No, they probably would have my head if I did that.”

  
  


 

Kenma was late. Last night had taken more out of her than she originally thought and she ended up missing her first couple of alarms. But by the will of whoever was looking out for her, she managed to make it to her first lecture moderately late. The professor was already deep in discussion and the people in the row behind her grumbled under their breath while she eased her way into her seat. She ducked her head and ignored them. She had her sights set on something that would make her morning a little better.

 

“I thought you were going to skip,” Tendo says as he passes her a steaming cup of what she can already smell is a chai latte.

 

She doesn’t respond immediately, in favor of taking a couple sips of her hot drink while she passes him his own bagel. Still nice and warm and he digs into it immediately. It just so happens that Tendo Satori lived by her favorite cafe and she lived by his favorite bagel shop. This way they both win. She brought the bread and he brought the drinks. If one of them didn’t make it to class they would either shoot each other a text message beforehand, but sometimes sleeping in was a thing.

 

“I thought so too,” she sighs. She unwraps her own bagel and the smell of asiago permeates the air. A good ole bagel with a hot cup of chai latte was always a start to a good day.

 

For whatever reason she had found an unlikely friendship with the quirky redhead. You wouldn’t think that they would have gotten along, but she was sure it was mostly due to the fact that Tendo had a thing for the actress who played the antagonist in  _ The Ring _ . Someone she had spent her pre-blonde days getting compared to by many of her peers, including Yamamoto Taketora. She didn’t mind, even though the  _ The Ring _ was scary as shit and she didn’t know if their similarities ended in just face value.

 

She wasn’t about to ask him that.

 

But they shared a common interest in spending money on manga cafes and video games, something that to this day Kuroo would advise against. They both ended up taking some of the same courses, despite their majors; he studied Filmmaking and Journalism, while she studied Linguistics and Comparative Literature.

 

“Have you been practicing?” he says after a lull in the professor’s discussion.

 

She fights to hide a small smile, but Tendo catches it and leans towards her with a knowing smirk.

 

“I’ve been practicing with Tooru whenever Kuro is out of the apartment,” she says. “If we weren’t already dating each other he would have probably thought we were cheating on him with how secretive we’re being.”

 

Tendo’s grin stretches across his face. “I’m sure he could still manage to come to that conclusion.”

 

“I hope not, that would make everything more difficult if he became suspicious.”

 

Tendo hums, but doesn’t say anything. He was lucky that Ushijima didn’t live with him. Although, Kenma would like to imagine his face if he found up what they were all up to.

 

Well, she’ll find out soon enough when he gets here.

 

The class finally ends and Tendo bids her a goodbye, reminding her to keep practicing for this weekend and that he’ll see her later. She waits until the class empties out. Not really a fan of being in the middle of the ruckus of college attempting not to be late to their classes. 

 

She only has one more class and then she has to be at the studio. It goes by relatively fast and she’s packing up her bag and speeding across college campus, sending quick SnapChats to Kuroo and Oikawa whenever she can. She checks their stories. Kuroo only snaps picturesque photos of things on campus like he’s some indy art major, when he’s really just a big nerd who thinks neural plasticity is a good post-coital topic. Of course, Oikawa literally snaps everything; a picture of both Kuroo and Kenma wrapped up in bed, their morning commute to practice, Kuroo with his back turned to him while he’s changing in the locker room (at least he has shorts on his time), Iwaizumi’s scowl as he’s trying to pay attention to the lecture instead of taking selfies with Oikawa, all ending with a video of Tendo as he’s gracelessly running across the street.

 

“Afternoon, Kenma,” the receptionist says as she enters the building. “I’ll let them know you’re here. They should be waiting for you in room three.”

 

She gives her a polite nod and then makes her way back to the changing room.

 

She’s grateful that they didn’t leave any  _ visible _ marks on her. She wouldn’t be met with any judging stares or having makeup layered on her to hide any lovebites. It’s happened before, but no one asked her about it, all too familiar with her towering boyfriends.

 

After she’s properly dressed and dazzled she heads out to where the other models are at. Today they’re all dressed in various forms of late to modern Western-styled outfits. Dresses, skirts, blouses, some even wear suits, but all with an underlying quality of elegance. Or ‘Sheer Elegance’ according to the magazine. It’s not the outfit they would be wearing at the party; those are going to be revealed the day of when all of the models walk the runway. These are just for the magazine and some are going to be blown up for the party.

 

Even Kenma hasn’t even seen her completed outfit. All she knows is that they spent hours trying to make everyone’s perfect. She trusts the designers, they have yet to put her in anything hideous. Not that Kuroo or Oikawa would say she looked anything but perfect.

 

She smiled to herself as she waited for her turn to be called up. She was looking forward to this weekend more and more.

  
  


 

Oikawa didn’t know what to expect when he came home after a day at Iwaizumi’s apartment studying. He opened the front door, expecting some attention and greetings about how he’d been missed from his lovers, but he was surely mistaken. The apartment was empty.

 

Well, that was what he initially thought when he came in and nobody was rushing to hug him or give him a kiss. Nope, shoes were at the door, but no cute significant others. He frowned, but continued to walk further into the house, following the sounds of him not being missed.

 

“Oh my god,” he muttered as he pushed open their bedroom door. “You guys are cheating on me?”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest and gave his two lovers the best glare he could possibly manage at the moment.

 

Kenma just turned around, mid-moan to give him an unimpressed look. Kuroo on the other hand looked a bit smug as he cocked an eyebrow at Oikawa. 

 

He had every right to be smug. 

 

He currently had their girlfriend naked on top of him as she rode his cock. Hands on his chest as she arched her back and ground her hips down in a seductive roll. She kept her eyes locked on Oikawa as she threw her head back to moan, repeating the motion again and rolling her hips down on Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo sucked in a breath and bit his lip. He gripped her hips with more force as she repeated the motion, all the while never breaking eye contact.

 

“I leave for one afternoon and you guys can’t stop yourselves from getting into each other’s pants?”

 

God, he must be an amazing actor. He wanted to rip his clothes off and he was steadily growing hard at the sight of them. Kenma must have saw it too, because her gold eyes dipped low to his crotch and then back up at him. Kuroo grinned and removed one hand from her waist to beckon him further.

 

“Why don’t you get out of your pants?”

 

Oikawa shrugged and acted like he thought it over for awhile, but one more glance at Kenma slowing rolling her hips had him eagerly stripping his clothes and joining them on the bed. Kuroo chuckled at his eagerness, but he wouldn’t let that stop him now. It wasn’t often that Kenma wanted to ride one of them, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to miss out of her being so magnanimous to her merely mortal boyfriends.

 

“Welcome home,” she said as they locked lips, tongue eagerly slipping into mouths and ignoring any need to build up the moment. She was already riding Kuroo, there was no need for much foreplay.

 

Kuroo must have been on the same brainwave because he quickly bucked his hips up, thrusting into her and eliciting a wanton moan from her mouth. Oikawa swallowed it up and broke away to run his hand on her cheek. He leaned back to take in the view. Kenma was folded over, pressing her chest onto Kuroo’s as they made out. His hands roamed her back and squeezed her ass as she rolled her hips in time with his own shallow thrusts.

 

Damn, what did Oikawa want to do?

 

Well first, he got the lube and the ribbon of condoms that was on the side of the bed. He settled behind them, running his hands down her spine and reaching below them to give Kuroo’s balls a small squeeze. Kuroo thrust up from that and Kenma moaned into the space by his shoulder.

 

“Stay like that, Ken-chan,” Oikawa said after he made up his mind.

 

He coated his fingers with lube, letting them warm up and moved his hand down between her cheeks. She gasped when she realized what he was going for, but didn’t make any move to get away from his wandering fingers. He pressed the pad of his thumb to her ass, nudging her entrance lightly as Kuroo continue to roll his hips slowly into her.

 

They’ve done anal before, but never with Kuroo already balls deep in her pussy. This would be a learning experience for all of them, but they trusted each other. He knew to take it slow and prep her for the stretch. To run his hands down her spine and Kuroo was already whispering soothing words into her ear, hands firmly on her sides as Oikawa pressed a finger into the first knuckle.

 

She moaned and pressed back into his hand, pushing him deeper into her ass and Kuroo deeper into her pussy and she moaned again. To distract her, Kuroo began kissing the corner of her lips, rolling his cock up into her wet pussy and snaking a free hand between them to rub his thumb on her clit. The slow pace was driving him crazy, but he knew there was more to come. He was properly the most eager out of all of them to fill Kenma up at the same time from the front and back. 

 

Oikawa added more lube and more fingers, scissoring her open and running his free hand down her back. By the time she was properly stretched they were all about ready to come. Oikawa slid on a condom and made sure he slicked up his cock as best as he could. Kenma watched as he got into place behind them, he leaned down to kiss both of them quickly, all teeth and impatient smiles at this point.

 

She leaned forward again to give him more room. Kuroo reached around her to spread one cheek open while cupping her face with the other hand, kissing her temple. He stopped thrusting for the time being, giving her a chance to relax for Oikawa.

 

Oikawa grabbed his cock and used his other hand to spread her cheeks, revealing her pink hole that was glistening for him and the shaft of Kuroo’s cock as it disappeared into her pussy. His mouth started watering from the lewd sight, but he knew that things were just about to get even more lewd.

 

He nudged the tip of his cock against her hole, feeling the way she tensed for a second before remembering to relax and he nudged his hips forward. He cursed when the head of his cock slipped in. It was tight, so goddamn tight that he felt her muscles grip his cock with everything she had. She exhaled a breath, relaxing more and Oikawa pushed in more, sheathing his cock further into her ass.

 

Kuroo felt the moment Oikawa had entered her. Everytime he moved he would rub against the underside of Kuroo’s cock. Every inch drove waves of pleasure to wash over him and Kenma was tight around his cock. He hadn’t thought she could have gotten any tighter, but tonight was a night of learning it seemed.

 

When Oikawa had managed to push into the hilt he took a second to compose himself. It felt so good to be inside of her like this. To have Kuroo inside of her as well and for them to be both filling her up. He moaned and threw his head back, pulled out only an inch before he was pushing back into her again.

 

“Fuck, I feel so full,” she moaned out. She was resting her hands on Kuroo’s chest and she leaned back, rolling her hips slightly to feel both of them inside her. Biting her lips as she adjusted to this completely new feeling of being utterly filled to the brim. A girl could get addicted to this.

 

Kuroo and Oikawa both cursed simultaneously as she lifted off of their cocks in an experimental bob of her hips before descending back onto them. She did it again with a little more confidence and both men had to grab onto her hips to steady themselves. They could all feel each other, every slight movement was intensified on a different level and every nerve was rubbed raw.

 

Kuroo thrusted up into her pussy, while Oikawa pulled his hips back. When they reversed the movements she groaned out into the room. Oikawa latched onto her exposed neck, making sure not to suck too roughly as he thrust his hips forward, deeper into her ass, reveling in the feeling of her around him and Kuroo’s cock rubbing his through her body. Kuroo reached a hand up to rub at a hard nipple, squeezing her breast and flicking the nub with his thumb as he thrust his hips upwards.

 

She buried both of their cocks inside of her, moaning out with every thrust and if it wasn’t for both of their hands on her body she might have fell over from the effort. But they held onto her steady, both moving with the best combination of grinding and thrusting that had her legs shaking from the attention.

 

Her orgasm racked her body like nothing else before. Her legs were shaking and her chest was rising heavily, but her body still begged for more. She wanted them both to keep fucking her like this, hands on her body, lips on her necks, cocks filling her up.

 

“Fuck,” Kuroo groaned out as he thrust his hips up one last time before coming. He could feel Oikawa’s cock fucking into her the whole time he came and it prompted his own cock to twitch, to milk out every drop he could.

 

Kenma dropped forward with a cry and Oikawa moved his hands to her hips, focusing on getting in as deep as possible. He could still feel Kuroo’s cock inside of her and that had him even more eager for his release. A moment later he got that, hips stilled as he ground them into her, coming with his head thrown back.

 

For the longest time none of them did anything. They just stayed like that, mind completely fucked out and breathes erratic. Finally it started to get too much and Oikawa slowly slid out of her ass, making sure not to jostle her too hard. He tied off his condom and then came back over to them. They hadn’t moved their positions, but knowing Kenma, she was probably on the fast track to sleep.

 

He helped Kuroo ease her off of him and he rolled her into his lap, kissing her forehead as Kuroo took care of his own condom and left the room to go to their full bathroom. Her pupils were blown wide and she looked so daze. If Oikawa wasn’t so mellowed out from the sex he might have made some comment about it, but it had been so good he couldn’t think of anything.

 

“We should do that more often,” Kuroo said when he reentered the bedroom. 

 

Oikawa could only grin.

 

“I started the bath water. We should wash off some of this sweat and lube.”

 

Oikawa agreed. Kenma was practically unconscious at this point, but he knew she would wake up upset if they let everything dry on her. Plus she deserved to be spoiled after taking both of their cocks that way.

 

Somehow they managed to fit in the bathtub. Oikawa and Kuroo at opposite ends facing each other while Kenma was slumped over in the middle of them. They soaked in the water and talked about their days, mindful to keep their voices low to not disturb their comatose girlfriend. She was awake enough when it was time to clean up and only mumbled a little bit about how sore she was going to be as they all laid out for bed.

 

Kuroo and Kenma settled into their spots, but Oikawa was reminded that he hadn’t ate dinner yet, too excited to get into bed with the both of them. His stomach growled and Kuroo only chuckled, informed him that he made dinner and it should be on the stove. He kissed him goodbye before leaving to go take care of his other human needs, now that the most important one had been satisfied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch how plot-heavy this was? lol  
> Important stuff. (I'm joking)  
> Anyways, I've always been a fan of the idea of Kenma and Tendo getting along. Or Tendo having a crush on Kenma because the reference to the actress who plays Sadako and I've never seen someone mention it before in a fic, so here I am, forcing one of my favorite headcanons on you guys in the form of porn with mild plot.  
> My ultimate goal has been achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, feel free to add me on snapchat: @new_groovee


End file.
